Field
The present invention relates generally to crutches and mobility aids, and methods for using such items. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to crutches that can be used by persons with lower leg injuries.
Description of the Related Art
Persons who have suffered leg or foot injuries often use crutches as mobility aids while the injury heals. Traditional crutches allow the injured person to apply weight at the person's axillary region (under the armpit), thereby allowing the person to shift at least some of the weight that would be transferred through the person's legs to instead be carried by the crutches.
Some non-traditional crutches allow a person to apply rest a leg on a short staff or post. Straps may be used to secure the crutch to the person's leg so that the person can walk around with the crutch. Such non-traditional crutches may have the advantage of being “hands free”. Such devices may, however, be bulky and may have limited adjustment capability that does not suit the person's particular needs. Also, for some injuries, a user may need to have a traditional crutch at one stage of recovery and a non-traditional at another stage of recovery. In such situations, the person may bear the added expense of purchasing two mobility systems instead of one for the injury.